percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Xylia/Matt; Meeting With Fate
='Meeting with Fate'= ''Chapter 1'' Where was I? I thought to myself as I stood besides Matt in a totally black room. Well I wouldn't exactly call it a room, it was more like a never ending blackness totally surrounding an area of light where 3 other kids stood. "Hello everyone, I hope you have had some successful assignments," said Matt casually to the three others in the room. They nodded and continued to stare at me. "I see you have noticed that we have a new Shadower." It took me a couple of seconds to realise he was talking about me. "Please, where am I?" The others looked at me oddly. She doesn't know about the rules yet, does she? The words just seemed to pop into my head. For some reason I could tell that they came from the boy on the left. What the heck? I thought to myself. Don't mind Mako, he's the serious one of us, though we are all serious to a certain extent. But anyways, hi I am Amillia. For some reason, I randomly felt happy, she seemed like a friend, and I somehow knew I would need a friend in this godsforsaken place. Listen, please, I'm not suppose to be here with this wacko. He kidnapped me. If you could whine while thinking, I did. Matt looked at me with a glare in his eyes. "Wacko? Really? And I wouldn't think that again if I were you. However I will let you say it again in three seconds." Wow, he really is a wacko. Wait what? How did he know I was even going to say that, and exactly when I was? It's because he knows everything anyone has ever done, and will do sweety, thought Amillia. I paused for a minute, then replied But that's-''"Not impossible" finished Matt, emphasizing his point. "You three, hold up your assignments for now. You will need to teach Xylia here the rules." With that he disappeared as the others nodded. ''Great, started Mako, I am stuck with the newbie. Hey! We all are, so lets just get this over with, I need to assassinate one of the Protected. I stared at the boy on the left. What did he mean assassinate? "Wait what?" I said in shock. Okay, first rule, we are not aloud to talk. Second rule, we are not aloud to eat or drink. Finally, third rule is we must do everything that Matt says, or we can die. I opened my mouth to say something, but a glare from the three others shut my mouth up. Why can't we do any of that!? I asked anxiously. And what does eating and drinking have to do with it!? The boy on the left sighed loudly. Fine Forrest, just go and do your stupid asassination assignment, Tagging is always more fun. Forrest nodded to Amillia, and then walked off into the darkness, dissapearing from view. Now to answer your question, for the speaking its so we don't get to close or tell anybody about what we do. And the eating and drinking, I have absolutely no idea. Mako suddenly growled as I began to cross to the other side of the lighted area. This is pointless, I'm leaving for my assignments. With that, he headed into the darkness. Where do they keep going off too? I said as I looked for an exit. Amillia looked at me and thought, We call this place the Hub, it's sort of like a hole in space and time. And they are heading off in time and space to do their assignments. Wait, so what you are saying is that I just need to walk out of here and I will go to wherever I want? Amillia nodded. I know what you are thinking, don't try it. I didn't pay attention as I walked off into the darkness. Chapter 2 I reappeared outside of Camp Half-Blood, only to be greeted by a now familiar face. "Your old life is gone, all you have is the others and yourself." "I just want to go back to my old life!" I suddenly felt a sharp pain explode throughout my body. I winced and fell to the ground. Matt shook his head whilst looking at the ground. "You were told you are not aloud to talk. The more you dissobey the rules, the more pain you will experience." Before I could do anything, we were back in the Hub with Amillia. I tried to warn you Xylia, thought Amillia as she shook her head. Well maybe you should have warned me about the pain! I thought shouted as loud as I could. She shrugged. "Yes, you may go back to your assignment. And yes she will recieve her first assignment," Matt told Amillia as she began to walk off into the swirling blackness, leaving me alone with Matt. "As you know all the rules, it is time you recieved your first assignment. I need you to asassinate a demi-god currently housed in the Demeter cabin. Her name is Ashley Starkado." Hold up, what!? You want me to kill some innocent girl that knows nothing just like that!? Matt nodded. "It's not something she knows now, but something she will know. And she must not be allowed to tell them about his true motives for why he is there." Wait, what are you talking about? Who are they? And him? I kinda knew he wasn't going to answer the questions, but I had to ask anyways. "You know I'm not going to answer that." With that, I was suddenly in Camp Half-Blood behind some girl who I knew was Ashley. Chapter 3 She seemed to notice I was behind her, because she stopped what she was doing and turned to face me. "Who are you?" she asked me as she slowly reached into her back pocket, where I presumed some sort of dagger or knife was. I mouthed the word sorry, and turned to leave. Their is no way I am going to do this. As I turned around to leave, I encountered two other campers. "Answer the question!" shouted the girl on the right side. I can't, I thought, though something inside me knew they wouldn't be able to here me. I pushed my way past them, but was grabbed from behind. Let me guess, thought the thought voice of Forrest, first kill? As I was being pulled back by the two campers and Ashley, I thought to Forrest, I am being grabbed from behind, what do I do? And I don't want to harm them, they don't deserve it. I soon found my self on the ground staring up at the two from before. From the time I had spent at camp, I could tell by the demeanor of the two that they were from the Ares Cabin. "I think we should teach this punk a little lesson, aye sis?" said the big brute of a boy next to the roughly same sized girl(freaky) next to him. "There is no need guys, but thanks anyways," said Ashley as she walked up to me. The two giants grunted but nodded as they backed away. Listen newbie, I know more than anyone that none of these people deserve death, but if we don't do it, they will just experience a more horrible death at the hands of Mako. And unfortunately you will suffer even more if you don't. So I'm very sorry, but you have to do it. I breathed softly. I don't think I can do this. You must, you don't have a choice. Like Matt says, there is always a choice. I thought that was pretty smart, but I knew I was just delaying the inevitable. She's not going to do it, so I guess I will, thought Mako suddenly. No, she is going to do it, thought Amillia. I couldn't believe they were arguing over whether or not I was going to kill somebody. Fine, I bet you your assassination assignment of Elijah Jones, thought Forrest coolly. From somewhere in my head I heard Amillia think/tell Mako he better be sure about me not doing this. Mako responded after a bit. You wouldn't be able to take him out anyway. So basically your too chicken to bet that up. Umm... I'm not sure this is a good time to mention this, but several more kids are coming, I thought hurriedly. Deal, thought Mako, but if I win then I take her mission and you have to do the next five of my Tagging quotas. I accept, now let's just leave her alone so she can take her out. Suddenly I was left alone without any of the, semi, comforting voices in my mind. I had to act fast, if I didn't take her out or run now, I wouldn't get another chance. I breathed in, and... (Epilogue) Several Hours Later I was in the Hub with Mako and Amillia, the latter was talking to me while Mako grumbled to himself. Hey, at least you can use the next couple of days to fill your quota of Tagging, thought Amillia to me. Mako grumbled again. Tagging is stupid, assassinations are were it is at. Amillia glanced at him. You only think that because nobody will even come near you. Before Mako could reply, he was interrupted by Forrest emerging from the swirling blackness of the Hub's edges. I told you I could take out Elijah, but you didn't believe me. ---- FIN Category:MattShadow Category:Short Story